I'm so addicted to you
by SweetChihiro
Summary: Kenshin arrives out of nowhere injured and unconscious. He stays in Kaoru's room where everything begins. Kaoru feared but couldn't help not to dream about being in a demons embrace.
1. I'm so addicted to you

Kaoru lazily rose from bed feeling totally rung out from the events of the other day. First Yahiko injures his one area of manly hood by slipping and crouching himself when we was training deeply on his balance of the cement wall. Then Magumi annoying Kaoru beyond anything the two little girls were handful upon that. While grandfather lay in bed sick as can be. Life was just hectic and it doesn't seem like its going to slow down any time soon.  
  
Pushing her weakened body out of bed she went out to do her normal every day chores to calm her nerves. Kaoru smiled watching the elegant swans dip there heads every once awhile memorized how the water just floated right off them with grace. They were so beautiful to her eyes she decided to sit down under the shades of the trees and watch them for awhile.  
  
"Kaoru wake up! Hurry Kaoru!" Voice of distress called to her dreamy world of peace. Waking up slowly she looked towards the source of the cry. Yashiko's hand came out to slap her which she blocked before it made contact.  
  
"Yashiko what's going on your brainless twit? You should be in bed recovering from your.injure," Yashiko blushed softly before he shook it off.  
  
"Kaoru, you must come fast Magumi needs your help. We have an injured man that came out of no where but ended some how in your room bleeding all over."  
  
Jumping up quickly she followed behind Yashiko in the house to her bedroom. Coming around Megumi lying at her knees in bandages was a man. A fascinating man at that! He was gorgeous with his red locks of hair, firm but tender face, and everything else just as perfect to her own eyes. Then she noticed the cross shaped scare on his left cheek. Gasping she backed way leaning against the wall. The Battousai! The one man everyone feared. Kaoru couldn't believe it! The man that haunted her dreams was here in her bed unconscious and handsomely gorgeous.  
  
"Kaoru stop gaping and help me get him settled." Megumi demanded impatiently.  
  
"What in my bed?" Kaoru whined softly.  
  
"Yes in your bed, we can't move him with out injuring him even more. He took a good slice in the right side and his shoulder to. He'll have to sleep here until he's fully healed." Megumi said matter of fact.  
  
"But he's the Battousai, what if people find out were tending to him?" Kaoru asked grumpily.  
  
"We just don't say anything and we keep it a secret between us." Megumi pulled Kaoru down to help her and they snuggled him into HER bed covers.  
  
"Where will I sleep?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"What where?"  
  
"In your own room of coarse you figure out where to sleep, either by him or somewhere. I need you to watch him to see if he awakens anytime soon. Now I must tend to some of my other patients." Megumi ended Kaoru's complaints when she closed the door behind her leaving her alone with the Battousai.  
  
Looking back at the man she gulped with great difficulty. She was all alone with a dangerous man that could take her life away if he wanted to. Those wounds surely wouldn't stop him from such an act. Even though fear rot with in her senses she also sensed the thrill ness of the danger about. This man haunting her dreams lay there at her disposal made her smile. Covering her mouth, how can she think such dirty thoughts? To touch this man, maybe even kiss him. "Geez I need to go to bed again! And its only 6 p.m. WHAT!" Running outside she saw that it was slowly darkening and stars began to slowly peep out from there hideouts from the day. Where did all the day go to? Oh great I never got anything done!  
  
Pouting she went back to her room and unconsciously began to take her kimono off letting it fall to the ground.  
  
"Do you always do this when you're in the presence of a man?" Kaoru froze in silence she was stark naked and she was changed when she was not alone but he was unconscious though. Grabbing her night gown to cover her from she turned about. Eye's of many fierce colors skimmed her whole body once then looked away grimacing from the slight movement.  
  
Seeing his pain she kneeled down checking his wounds to make sure they were not bleeding any more. They looked okay to her but she decided she'd check after 10 minutes to make sure. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"  
  
The Battousai said nothing and didn't even gesture a yes or no. He just simple stared at the ceiling. Leaning over so he was starring at her instead to get his attention. What was she doing? She's pretty much naked and she's already getting in his face!  
  
Kenshin looked into the girls sapphire eye's and smiled. She was a pretty thing. But he's seen many and killed many so whatever. She'll die also like the rest that get in his way. He wanted to laugh also because this girl kneeled right next to him only with her nightgown shielding the front of her. If he wasn't in so much pain he'd take her now and kill her next but he'd have to wait. "I need my rest."  
  
"Well ok," Kaoru finally slipped on her nightgown and stood up. "Get your sleep then and don't mind me." Kaoru made up her mind and got in the bed few inches away from him. Snuggling down in the covers she closed her eyes.  
  
What was she doing sleeping with the likes of me? Does she not know who he is? He could kill her! Kenshin rest now, this little thing you'll deal with soon enough. And he slept finally  
  
Kaoru woke up to the sounds the moans and movements of great discomfort. Rolling over to get a bed view she burned red in the face when she saw that he was turned her way and wide awake. Face to face with him.  
  
Ignoring the look he was giving her which confused her. "Everything ok?"  
"You never checked like you thought you would," eye's popping wide, how did he know that? And yes she did forget.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Sitting up yawning running her fingers through her messy hair groaning softly she pushed the covers off.  
  
The next moment she saw blackness and nothing more.  
  
Kenshin smoothly made his way out of the dojo caring the body on his good shoulder. Peeking down the streets noticing no one was in site. He left the town entering the coverings of the forest.  
  
Wincing with a painfully she opened her eyes. Tree's? Dirt? What's going on here? "Good your finally awake. This will make the journey all the more easier for me. That it will."  
  
I was kidnapped?  
  
Reviews please 


	2. innoscence or is she?

Sorry about the grammer mistakes in the first chapter but I was in a hurry and just wanted to hurry and put a story out quickly. And when I type I do mistakes but I try to correct them I just never have the time anymore. So sorry about! And thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kenshin felt like he was about ready to die from the excruciating pain from the wounds. But he could not slow down now. His sword had meetings with a certain someone. Looking behind him to see the girl following close behind, she was a strong female compared to all the others he's come across. Her hair floated in the breeze capturing raze of the sun, he wanted to just turn around and run his hands through to feel it, smell it frowning he looked forward again. What is going on with me? She's my captive that I will kill soon enough.  
  
Kaoru looked up to look at something different besides her feet treading in the dirt trial which was a total bore if you know what I mean. Looking at the behind of the Battousai was so much funnier to watch. Giggling softly she covered her mouth when she saw that the Battousai was watching her. Hope he didn't see where I was looking. Blushing brightly she looked at the leaves on the tree.  
  
"Watch the trial girl or you'll fall flat on your pretty little face of yours, that you will," Kaoru did just that her left foot snagged on an uprooted root falling plain on her face. Scrambling to her knees covering scuffed dirty her face in embarrassment.  
  
"What a fool I am," Talking to herself she didn't notice that the Battousai was kneeling close to her. Jumping out of her skin she fell on her back.  
  
"You're a clutz, that you are," A soft laugh boiled in his chest. He never has seen a girl act so strange and it made him laugh. Catching his breath he cringed when blackness engulfed his body landing hard on the dirt floor.  
  
Slowly he could see light and then a face. "What happened?" Pushing the girl away he sat up.  
  
"Your wounds are bleeding again, and you've out done your strength. I think its time you rest for the night. And don't worry I won't run away, right now you need my unproved attention," Kaoru ripped the bottom of her gown remembering that there was a creek near by she left into the tree's to find it. Coming to the right spot she soaked the fabric returning to the invalid. Lightly pressing the fabric to his forehead patting it all the way around his face.  
  
"No leave me be!" Shoving her generous gesture he made his move to stand up but instead of standing on his to feet. He was plotted right back down on his butt with a girl pressing him to lie down.  
  
"Rest now, we can leave once your strength has returned," Kaoru ordered opening his top to check the wounds again. He didn't have a nice chest she just wanted to skim her hands along it but resistance was in order and she backed away. "Rest please."  
  
Rest? Why was this girl being so kind to him? He was the Battousai everyone feared! She should have fear not sweet kindness for me! While frustratingly arguing with himself he didn't notice that the girl sat down beside him then rolled into a ball beside him. "By the way my names Kaoru Kamiya," Then she was quiet again.  
  
Kaoru was a nice name for such a girl. And she was a beauty to look upon. How could he have ever kidnapped such a girl? For my own damned pleasures I guess. Kenshin sleep that's what you need you're going nuts over a stupid girl. And before he fell asleep he said, "My names Kenshin Himura and you know the rest."  
  
Kaoru felt pleased to know his full name and his real name. For some odd reason she felt passion for him. Well he was a handsome devil but why did she not fear him? He was the man slayer of all people. Others would think she's nuts but she felt like he was the man sent to her in her dreams when she was just a tiny girl. A girl with high expectations wanting such a man but what if he was her destiny to tame and love? We'll just have to see won't we? Rolling over facing examining his side profile, shivering she moved in closer to his heated body to warm hers. Laying her head on his good shoulder snuggling comfortably sighing she fell asleep finally once she was warm.  
  
"Megumi. Kaoru's gone!" Yashiko hollered down the hall as he ran to Miss Megumi's room.  
  
Megumi stepped out of her room as Yashiko ran right into her falling on his rump. Looking down at him, "What do you mean she's gone? Haven't you checked if she was out doing her daily chores?"  
  
"Well yes, but she's not out there. And plus the Battousai is gone also!" Yashiko frowned with desperate need to know what else to do.  
  
"Find Sano, we'll have to go search for her quickly they couldn't of gotten far while the Battousai is wounded badly." Megumi grabbed her small carrying bag of medicines. Dashing out she met up with Sano and Yashiko and they set out to search for the there stolen loved one.  
  
Kenshin rolled over grunting when he rolled onto something soft. Opening his eyes he saw Kaoru run underneath him. He was just about to get off then her hand trapped him around the neck bringing him inches from her face. How did he ever get into this? He didn't want to wake her up as of yet. A breath away he felt he would pass out with a burning ache to take her luscious pink lips with his to bruise them up just a bit. But he didn't know what she would think of that so he just laid there on her while she slept soundly.  
  
Kenshin watched her sleep for a time until her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Why hello there," She sighed contently.  
  
"Can you release me?" Kenshin asked kindly finding he was getting tired of holding his total weight off of her tiny body.  
  
"No, I think not," She smiled.  
  
Kenshin's eyes popped wide at what she just said to him. What was wrong with her? Kaoru moved in closer bring his mouth closer to hers. Lightly touching his with a tender kiss Kenshin shrugged his shoulders and decided a tiny innocent kiss won't harm anything. But oh was he wrong, wrong, wrong! That innocent kiss got worse. It intensified into a heated battle to resist. Kaoru didn't seem she would relent anytime soon. Moaning softly the kiss deepened and his hands began to roam with out his consent.  
  
Kenshin finally woke up from his daze of lust and pulled away quickly. "No we can't."  
  
Like it? Hope so! Been so busy with work that my imagination is failing to comply for awhile so this is the best I could do. 


	3. To Damn Hot

Hey thanks for the REVIEWS again, it makes me like want to write some more lol. But I'm glad that you people are liking it so far I thought it was kind of a dumb fanfic but if you like it I can't disappoint you guys. So thanks  
  
Kaoru gulped and let go of Kenshin speaking to herself repeatedly 'how stupid of me, stupid, stupid, stupid,' moving away from him she covered her face so embarrassed from her bold actions. Taking such bold actions was just beyond her, she would never have done such a thing in her life. Why now? Looking over her shoulder to Kenshin at his handsome face, "I'm so sorry." Getting up she ran into the bushes to the stream to cool off from her lustful moment.  
  
Kenshin watched as she ran away in the tree's he did not chase after for some reason he didn't have to worry about her running away at this moment. She was to tender at leaving him like this all wounded with no help. Sitting up one knee bent to his chest with his arm draped on the knee he looked up at the sky that slowly lost its dark loom ness look to a pale blue of the early mornings. Looking back at the trees recounting back on what just happened moment ago he about ravaged her. Why did he lose so much control that was just not like him? He always had control, always! But she felt so good at the same time. Her lips were soft and tender making him fantasize about lustful things to do to her. Then her body fit so perfectly.  
  
Standing up he blocked all those thoughts determined not to let this little vixen get him so lost in her again. Getting a breath he marched on after her.  
  
Kaoru splashed water on her heated face of cherry red. She was so crazy how she could do that was beyond her! I know I fell in love with him at first site but he's the Battousai and I can't take such privileges of someone. And he probably thinks I'm some kind of whore. She just couldn't let that happen again. Well not so easily again. He'll have to make the move or ask for it. She was not going to act like such a trollop. Those fantasies will just have to mellow down for now. Splashin' her face again with water she dried off and left the stream.  
  
Bashing right into a body she fell to her fanny. Looking up she saw Kenshin standing before her slightly bent uncomfortable. "Oh Kenshin are you ok?" Standing up she walked up to him looking at the bandages again.  
  
"I'm just fine, that I am," He growled, "You okay?" Backing away from her soft hands keeping his eyes focused on her eyes and nothing else that could distract him in anyway. She nodded her well being not wanting to bring up the episode before sighing with relief that he didn't bring it up either. "Good its time to leave, that it is." Turning away he went back to the trail leaving her behind.  
  
Why is he leaving her alone with out watching her so closely to make sure she would not run from him? Does he trust her that much? Smiling proudly she felt great, that he trusted her but she knew she would have to brake that trust to get home to her dear family. Running after him she joined him in there walk to where ever it was.  
  
3 hours past and Kaoru was about ready to fall apart, the sun beating on her neck made her sweat and burn. She never felt so wasted like this before. Even training didn't kill her. Plus to add to that they have been walking up the side of a mountain. Her thighs screamed with pain so did her poor feet. Looking up to Kenshin how can he be so relaxed while she was so tensed with pain to climb this trial. It just wasn't fair at all. Huffing and puffing she tried her best to keep up.  
  
She could hear the stream turn into a huge river crashing close by. Oh the water called to her body of sweat and aching muscles. Her gown hung on her ready to just fall off. Finally making up her mind she didn't ask or anything. She just threw off her gown and ran head long into the trees once in view of the river she saw a calm deep water hole smiling she dived in quickly. Screaming with exuberating joy her skin prickled vastly with goose bumps but she didn't care she was no longer burning or hurting all over.  
  
"You left this," Kenshin stood for a time watching her swim in the water hole he wanted to laugh. When he saw that she was gone and only her gown lay where she last stood he grinned broadly. Finding her nude in the water was very entertaining to him but he also burned to hold her all of a sudden. Should he dare to just take a kiss and touch her skin at least?  
  
Kaoru froze seeing Kenshin stood on the bank holding her gown at his side him leaning against a tree smiling big. Did he like what he saw or what? What he saw? Looking down at herself she gasped crossing her legs and folding her arms about her chest. Glaring at him to cover her embarrassment she asked for her gown. He didn't hand it to go but threw it behind him.  
  
"You'll have to come get yourself that you will. I'm not your servant," Grinning he waited to see what she'd do next. He laughed at what he saw.  
  
"You jerk!" Looking around at her surroundings to see if she'd find anything to cover herself seeing nothing she made up her mind. 'I'll just make a dive for my gown and run into the bushes,' good plan she thought.  
  
Bracing her self she counted slowly to three. 1.2...3! Pulling her body from the waters she came to her feet and ran past Kenshin with her hand covering her breasts. Just 2 feet away she felt relieve that she was almost to her gown and the horrifying moment also. Screaming she was hauled up against a hard body her back pressed firmly close. An arm snaked about her waist.  
  
"Let go of me! Please!" Begging hopefully he would consent to her plea but he didn't even heed to such a plea. He simply turned her about laughing down at her. Her face flamed with pure terror. His other hand caressed the side of her face brushing a wet lock of hair behind her ear. Stopping his laugh he moved in to his prey. Lightly touching her lips with his he growled with pleasure lifting her feet of the ground ravaging her tasty mouth deepening it ten times.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but succumbed to this wild man and she slowly joined in. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed closer. His hands slide under her seat bringing her legs about his hips. Slowly one hand moved to her breast and she freaked out of what was going on. Pulling her lips from his she pushed away he lost his grip the strain on his shoulder was to much for him to hold onto this delicious morsel.  
  
"Kenshin no," Taking her gown she covered her body and he pouted.  
  
"And why not?" He growled.  
  
"Why not? I'm so slut you can take and ravish in anyway. I'm the kind of girl that wants a man to love her before any of this ravaging. Let's go," With that she left in a huff leaving Kenshin to think and grin and that same time.  
  
Megumi sat on a rock rubbing her feet. "My feet kill. How long have we been out here any how?"  
  
Sanosuke knelt down taking Megumi's one foot and started to massage it. "We've been out here all of 4 hours and we still haven't found them."  
  
Megumi moaned softly this was heaven! Sanosuke massaging her feet and.wait Sanosuke touching her! Pulling her foot away, slipping her feet back in her shoes.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Sanosuke frowned standing up before.  
  
"Nothing." Standing up she walked away. Sanosuke close behind.  
  
Yashiko watched the whole scene and felt like laughing. Megumi was so bright red with embarrassment it was priceless. He knew that Megumi had a thing for Sanosuke and it made it all better. Laughing so hard he didn't even notice that the two totally was leaving him behind. "Hey wait up you guys!" Jumping up he raced after them.  
  
What do you think? Any good? Review to me soon. I'll have the other chapter slowly coming soon if work doesn't stop me from doing so. Well readers enjoy! 


	4. Time stands still

Sorry about the spelling of "Yashiko" I didn't mean to do that. I've just been so tired lately cause of Harvest work so sorry about that. Oh and with Kenshin I'm new this area. So Kenshin will just be who I know he is. So you'll have to deal with ok.  
  
After a whole day of traveling through the mountain they came to flat ground and Kaoru wanted to fall dead right there and then. Kenshin kept up his grueling pace ever since the incident by the water hole. He sure is a stubborn man just cause I didn't relent to his succumbing kisses doesn't mean he can pout over it by killing me. Taking her last step she screamed for him to stop. He stopped at that but did not turn around.  
  
"We'll rest here for that night," Then he was gone.  
  
"Well isn't he just a smart man," She moaned sarcastically. Sitting on the ground carefully she sighed with dying relief. Throwing off her slipper shoes she grinned up to the dimming sky watching the sun settle beyond the horizon while the stars popped out from there hide outs during the day.  
  
Sitting there for over an hour Kenshin still never returned from where ever he went to tired to care she spread out on the ground her head nestled in the crook of her arm Kaoru fell asleep soon after. She never heard Kenshin come up from behind her just standing there looking at her. He wanted to just gather her soft body that he felt hours ago. Turning away he started a fire and sat there starring at the rising flames of the fire. The glow flamed with in him just as the fire glowed on its own. He was a man slayer; he was no softy not even to a.beautiful woman like Kaoru. But.he's never felt for a girl like he did for her. He was just fooling himself. How would he know what that feeling was when he's never experienced it in his life? No woman ever treated him sweetly they were always whores that cared nothing for you only your body.  
  
Calmly with out warning the sky light with explosion that could break your eardrums in the distance Kaoru screamed sitting up to see what it was in a panic. Kenshin came to her side holding her in his arms trying to calm her down. Smelling blood to the north his senses went wild with the feel of rage. Kaoru clasped to his Ki soaking it with her tears. Petting her soft sleek black hair he rocked her back and forth repeating that things are ok, but where they?  
  
"Kaoru I need you to stay here. All be back soon, I'm just going to go check on something," Kaoru looked up into his blazing eyes about ready to tell him to not leave her but she had no right to ask for such a thing. Nodding against his chest he let go her body froze from the chill of the air and he was gone. She wanted him back to keep her warm rolling into a ball she laid soundlessly on the ground again and waited for his return.  
  
Following the strong stench of blood in the air towards the flaming village all that was left for Kenshin to see was ruins. Bodies burning or sprawled upon the homes and ground and it pools of blood everywhere. Rubbing his nose he walked down the fired streets look around for anyone to answer for what happened here. Not that he cared, but he had to know for some reason.  
  
A cry of sorrow slowly came into hearing as he got closer around the corner he found a little girl around the age of no later then five on her tiny little knees crying for her mother to awake that everything was just fine. Kenshin looked to the mother she was a mess with blood around her body and her hair mated in it. Open wounds on her arms and stomach. Ready to turn away to search some more he suddenly stopped when the little girl wailed with pain. Turning back unconsciously to the girl he knelt to her.  
  
"No!!!" She screamed when she saw him and made a run for it on her tiny legs. Kenshin picked her up in a swift motion with her screaming wildly.  
  
"Shhh.calm down. I won't hurt you. Let me take you some where safe." This girl just needed a warm body to comfort her she was going to be in traumatic pain like he was from when he was just a kid. Kaoru could take care of this girl.  
  
"But mommy, she sleeping we neeeed to wake her," Pointing her tiny little chubby finger to the dead mauled body of the woman.  
  
Covering the Childs eyes he left the scene as quickly as he could. He'd have to return later for answers. For now this girl need care of warm comfort hold.  
  
Kaoru heard a crack in the distance sitting up she saw Kenshin coming from the trees holding a tiny little body. He motioned for her to be quiet as he laid the girl down close to the warmth of the fire. Turning back to her he held a frown of great irritation for something. Whispering he said, "Kaoru a town was attacked and this girl is homeless I need you to watch her. She has seen too much for such a tiny girl."  
  
Was Kaoru hearing right he actually had some compassion inside the ruthless man slayer soul, looking to the girl then back at Kenshin.  
  
"What will you do?" He looked at the girl to before answering.  
  
"I don't really care. But I'll find out who did this and someone else can handle the problem. It's not my business to care," He said emotionless.  
  
"OH!" She huffed. "You jack ass. You're so heartless this is a little girl and a town that were talking about. Her life's in shambles now and the town gone. And you care none!" Kaoru whispered in yell. Agitation taking over this brainless man had a soul why is he such emotionless jerk.  
  
Kenshin covered her mouth glaring with rage. "Girl you have no right to get so up tight with me. I am the Battousai so I don't care about anything. I have no emotions to care. And about the girl, she's your charge. I'll do what I can to make you happy just this once. Now get some rest," He walked to the other side of the fire after leaving a blanket he carried to the two girls to stay warm with. Leaning up against the tree with is right knee bent with his arm leaning on it with his face sitting on his fist he watched Kaoru stare at him. What else did she want from him?  
  
Kaoru covered the girl but did not lay down herself. She stood and walked over to Kenshin. He looked up at her eyebrow arched in wonder. Kneeling before him very timidly she said, "I'm sorry for what I said before, I had not right to intrude while I'm the prisoner," Then she kissed him softly on the lips softly. So fast it came and went and she was asleep by the little girl all too soon.  
  
Kenshin fell asleep to on accident when he woke up a little face was directly in front of his two inches away. "Are you my Papa?"  
  
"Keiko come here, leave the Battousai alone. Let's go take a bath shall we?" Giggling the girl moved away in little skips to Kaoru. "I'll be back to check your bandages.. Oh yeah!" Grinning she looked at him, "You better take a bath yourself. You smell awful," laughing she left with Keiko holding her hand.  
  
Kenshin frowned but smelled himself. She was right. He'd go do that then go to the town since he never returned to last night. Being such a idiot he fell asleep for no dang reason he had no clue for. Getting up he made for the water near by to do his duty as the girls did.  
  
Like, like, like? Hope so, well I need to go to bed. Enjoy! And please reviews! 


	5. I'll have you

Finishing his bath he heard laughter not to far from his bath spot following the  
  
laughter to the source. He saw Kaoru and Keiko bathing enjoying themselves  
  
immensely. The little girl seemed very comfortable with Kaoru. She made no fuss never  
  
asked as of yet, of where her mother is. Keiko was small for her age but she had eyes of  
  
blue orbs, long chocolate hair, and chubby rosy cheeks. She could be Kaoru's daughter if  
  
you didn't take a close look to the girl and see the difference.  
  
Taking his eyes off of the little girl he turned them to the woman that caused his  
  
mind and heart a world of havoc. Damn! She was a beauty but not for him. Kenshin  
  
wanted to yell out loud to send all his confusion in the air but that would not help him  
  
problem. Leaving the peaceful serene girls to blood covered grounds. Stench was very  
  
strong making, Kenshin cover his nose before he threw up his insides.  
  
"Help me.." Kenshin whipped around finding a young boy. He looked to be  
  
around his early teen years. Kneeling down checking how bad the boy was. "You'll be  
  
ok. Just keep silent." The injuries weren't fatal enough to be too worried of him dying  
  
but no worries he'd get some answers soon from him once he's healed. Hoisting the boy  
  
up on his shoulder he returned to the camp finding the two girls fixing each others hair.  
  
Kaoru's hair was a mess from Keiko's work on it but it never changed the  
  
sparkling beauty of her face. Walking up to them not surprised by there sudden gasps of  
  
horror. Kaoru came closer when he set the boy down. Checking him as she had  
  
examined his wounds, "I'll be back, just keep him still." Leaving for the lake she did  
  
living them to watch the boy.  
  
Keiko came closer leaning over the unconscious lad. "Daddy what's wrong with him?"  
  
Kenshin sucked in air shocked by what the little girl just called him. Did she not  
  
know that he was not her daddy? It's like she totally forgot the happenings in her  
  
village. Feeling so weird by this he said nothing to her for he had no clue of what to do  
  
about it.  
  
"Daddy.?" Keiko's big blue orbs glowed at him with worry.  
  
"He's just hurt." Sharply stated, Keiko's eyebrow lifted in confusion his heart  
  
skipped with relief when he saw Kaoru return with a little container of water and  
  
bandages.  
  
Kaoru came over by Kenshin while she tended to the young man being so close to  
  
Kenshin causing her skin to spread with goose bumps all along her arms and neck. It's  
  
been just a couple of days and she just could not stop thinking about him. How she felt  
  
his lips when she kissed him last night blushing for a daring heart to do such a thing.  
  
Finally finished wrapping the wounds on the boy she scrambled to her feet. "Kenshin  
  
can you please bring him over here he needs to get warmed up," Softly asked with  
  
sudden embarrassment.  
  
Getting the boy comfortably warm Keiko slept next to the boy saying he needed  
  
her company. Just Kaoru and Kenshin were left up sitting there not knowing what to do  
  
or say. Silence ran for about five minutes between them and Kaoru couldn't handle it no  
  
more. Sucking in air she jumped to her feet walked over to Kenshin. Bravely kneeling  
  
before him she kissed him. Kenshin leaned back away with shock on his face.  
  
"Miss Kaoru you ok?" Kaoru biting her lip keeping her weakness at bay.  
  
Looking straight into his eyes tears leaking from her eyes, "Kenshin I want you to  
  
kiss me.not just kiss me love me. I can't stop these feelings I have for you but I think  
  
I'm fallin' for you..Please-don't give me that look like I'm crazy. Just kiss me!"  
  
Kenshin sat as if not moved by her words but he was affected by it very much so.  
  
This girl cries before him spilling out her soul to him and they've only known each other  
  
for so long. Before she never would have given herself ever to him but these turn of  
  
events were shocking! "You do know what you're saying now!? I'll take your virginity  
  
and you will always be mine!"  
  
Kaoru nods soundlessly blinking away her tears she felt his warm hand on her  
  
cheek caressing softly then she was lifted in the air in his embrace bringing her into the  
  
coverings of the forest. Laying her down softly red flowers covering the ground they  
  
were at making the aroma inviting to keep going. Kaoru's heart beats hard and loud  
  
enough for her to hear and maybe others.  
  
Kenshin attacked slowly to the tender flesh of her collar bone, she gasped at the  
  
sensual feel of it not knowing what would come next. Kenshin gently pealed back the  
  
coverings keeping her beautiful body secret to his eyes. Once opened to his tender velvet  
  
eyes Kaoru unconsciously made to cover her. "Kaoru its ok your bodies beautiful  
  
especially to me.don't be so shy with me," Kaoru nodded as Kenshin moved her hands  
  
away and kissed her lips deep and sexual. Her thoughts went rampant with so many  
  
visual images of anything her mind conjured up causing her to burn red all over.  
  
Kenshin laughed kissing along down her body between her breasts up along the  
  
left mound teasing her he nipped at her nipple she squealed in shock. "Kenshin!"  
  
"You like.?" He breathed hoarsely his warm breath caressing her flesh.  
  
"Yes." She moaned with that he did the same to the right playing with the other  
  
with his hand rubbing his thumb along the tip of the nipple. Kaoru arched high breathing  
  
heavily as he stayed within the region until he felt like he did his job and ventured lower.  
  
"Mommy Kaoru.!?" Kenshin froze in his love making when he heard Keiko's  
  
little voice whined in the air not far from where they laid. "Shit!"  
  
Kaoru pushed Kenshin off her wrapping her body up with her Kimono again. As  
  
she made to leave with out a word Kenshin stopped her by ripping the Kimono off her.  
  
"Were not finished and I lust to finish."  
  
"Keiko needs me I have to go. If you want to finish you'll have to wait won't  
  
you? Now go get dressed we have a long day tomorrow."  
  
Kenshin coughs and Kaoru looks around to see what he still wanted. Kenshin  
  
points at her attire. Looking down she gulped. "Oh ya.! You come here," Kaoru  
  
grabbed Kenshin using him as a cover. Looking around for the Kimono she looked up to  
  
see Kenshin swinging it in the air. "Is this what you're looking for?" The right corner of  
  
his mouth lifted up slightly laughing evilly.  
  
"Mommy.!" Keiko came through the brush finding Kenshin covered with his  
  
clothing his bare chest still uncovered. "Where's mommy?"  
  
He smirked "Actually mommy's right here with daddy!" He laughed as he  
  
stepped away from Kaoru as she hid behind him.  
  
"Mommy.you're naked? Why?" Keiko's big blue eyes questioned sweetly not  
  
to surprised really. "Daddy can see." That innocent voice was so adorable Kaoru  
  
smiled.  
  
"Sweetie its nothing go back to bed." Kenshin quickly scoops the girl into his  
  
arms carrying her to the campfire by the boy laying her down tucking her in. "Now your  
  
mommy needs some privacy ok. She'll be with you soon enough. Now sleep." Leaving  
  
eyes cast down shadowing his eyes but his smile was evil and demanding as he returned  
  
back to Kaoru standing behind a tree.  
  
"Let's finish what we started," Jumping for her he pinned her against the tree.  
  
"Lets get frisky little pussy cat." Kenshin crushed her against the tree kissing her, Kaoru  
  
moaning relentlessly not knowing what to do as she was swarmed in his kiss.  
  
Sorry it's been awhile, I'm trying to catch up with everything but I've been so busy with my Senior year in school. So I hope you like this I should have more soon. 


	6. Passionate

Running hands down the side of her body Kenshin ignited her fire to relent to his  
  
demands. With every little moan coming from those pretty little lips Kenshin felt like  
  
laughing. Working her mouth leaving them nice and rosy Kenshin made work to other  
  
parts. Her body warm and soft just drove him over the edge that he had to catch himself  
  
before he entered her fast. With one hand spanned out on her belly moving lower  
  
between her thighs every so slowly.  
  
"kenshin.." Kaoru voiced. What was he doing? That area's never been  
  
touched Kaoru bit her lip as he played magic fingers to her leaving her wilting in his  
  
arms.  
  
Kenshin entered her with his finger still rubbing her with his thumb. Kaoru  
  
jumped at this in utter shock waves crashed threw her body she climax quickly. So that's  
  
how it feels. Kenshin took his finger out laying her out on the ground brushing her hair  
  
from her face. "You ready? I know you're a virgin but are you ready?" Kaoru couldn't  
  
believe how tender he was being with her when he was so hard and ridged before.  
  
Kaoru nodded not know what he was talking about she'd find out soon. Trusting  
  
him not to hurt her or anything let him have free reign on her. Kenshin came in between  
  
her legs slowly invading where his hand barely did. Entering her slowly he felt her jump  
  
fear evident in her passion filled eyes. He tried to hold back but it wasn't working  
  
pushing pass the barrier he entered her holding there for her to catch her breath. Tears  
  
streamed down her face the pain was aweful breathing slowly and deep the pain subsided.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yes." Kaoru embraced Kenshin around the neck seeing that as a signal to  
  
proceed on. Rocking slowly at first quickly hitting her hard feeling no control to slow  
  
down his lust for the moment both climaxing after another they lay limp in each others  
  
arms.  
  
"Mommy!" Waking up to bright raze in her eyes moaning softly she sat up but an  
  
arm stopped her from moving any further. Oh no! I forgot! Kaoru looked down at the  
  
man beside her his eyes flashing with evil happiness. Yes he took her virginity and was  
  
proud of it. How ignorant of him to smile in such away. "Mommy! Where are you?"  
  
Keiko cried with absolute fear.  
  
"Kenshin please let go.I must get to her and check on that young man."  
  
Kenshin laid there for a second not making a move but finally let her leave  
  
watching her dress and leave him laying there. Getting up to he went to wash up then  
  
returned to camp all dressed. Kenshin glared at the woman that brought him such  
  
pleasure it made him feel weak. He made up his mind he'd never let her have that power  
  
over him. From now on he was going to be relentless to her.  
  
Sorry peoplez for not getting back to you soon enough for updates. I've been so so so busy with my senior year I have no time to do anything. Once I find time all keep up with the stories. So thank you! Hope you like this. I know its short but its all I could do for right now. Love SweetChihiro! 


	7. Odd things

After getting the young boy up to eat Kenshin left for clues but found none and  
  
comes back. How can they leave no trace to follow it just doesn't make sense? Densely  
  
not paying attention his feet get tangled in a up growth root flinging forward reaction  
  
was not quick enough landing hard on poor defenseless Kaoru.  
  
Eyes the shape of golf balls when she saw Kenshin flying towards her trying to  
  
brace herself not helping when the impact sent her flying back with him. Crashing in the  
  
dirt, dust flying around them as they skid to a stop.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!!!" Keiko bawled as she ran to them. Big pearl shaped tears  
  
soaked her chubby rosy cheeks biting her tiny fingers she stared at them.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin after catching her breath looked at Keiko and her teary  
  
face then Kenshin again. Kenshin looked utterly embarrassed his face as red as any  
  
cherry she's seen in her life. Laughter built up quickly in her gut then traveled up to the  
  
vocals ringing in the still air. Tears of laughter layered her eyelashes then down the sides  
  
of her face.  
  
Kenshin couldn't clearly understand why she was laughing as she pointed directly  
  
at him inches from his face. "You're blushing!!!" She laughed again Kenshin gritted his  
  
teeth she was laughing at him! Pushing off from her he pointed down at her. "Cut that  
  
childish laughter before my blade does!" Kenshin's tempter flared in her direction Kaoru  
  
seized her so called childish laughter wiping at her tears.  
  
"Oh! What a tempter...why so effensive I thought it was adorable. That color  
  
was just right it showed your inner child. Don't be so held back to show it anymore..."  
  
Kaoru got to her feet dusting off her back she smiled. "It always goes far in impressing the ladies."  
  
"There is no reason to impress cause all so called ladies are weaklings anything  
  
works on them! Now forget what you saw tend to the boy and leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Kenshin barked in her face.  
  
Kaoru huffed at his remark and stood her ground. "Not all women are such as  
  
you think! Plus I never bothered you! You fell on me! You don't blame me for you  
  
clumsiness' you inconsiderate JERK!" Kaoru spat in return swiftly turning she ran into  
  
the trees leaving Keiko wailing loudly and chasing after. The young boy seemed to have  
  
fallin back to sleep not even stirring after all that racket.  
  
Kenshin thought not to follow when he realized he just let his captive flee from  
  
him. Grumbling he took pursuit after the two girls. Coming swiftly upon the two who  
  
sat on the soiled ground fear etched clearly on there faces but where's the threat? Quietly  
  
watching and listening.  
  
"Keiko its ok...ssshhh calm down..." Kaoru hushed keiko rocking her back and  
  
forth against her chest. "What do you want?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"The girl and the boy you hold with you also!" Scratchy and deep the voice  
  
answered her leaving chills down her spine. The voice was so close as if by her ear. To  
  
afraid to make a glance behind her she gulped loudly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause they are dangerous. Now give them here!" Violent wind sliced the air  
  
Kaoru winced looking at her arm the sleeve cut clean to her skin. Other cuts were  
  
dispersed about her body as she cover Keiko from the harm.  
  
"There just children! They have not the will to harm a soul." Kaoru looked  
  
around finally with great force she was flung against a tree losing her grip on Keiko but  
  
Keiko clung on for dear life to her. One eye closed concentrating on the pain she was a  
  
afflicted with. "You coward that hides in the shadows! I will not let you take her or the  
  
boy they are mine to care for...so...leave..." Bright lights flashed a yell was heard  
  
resignating from two bodies. Kenshin came from the shadows his blade raised crashing  
  
with the light.  
  
"You who hides...show yourself at once!" The voice laughed with pleasure.  
  
"Battousai! What a honor it is to meet you at last...but I have no time for you!  
  
Those brats are mine and I'm going to have them!" Wind bellowed around them but not  
  
harming this time and was gone.  
  
"He's gone!" Kenshin put away his blade standing up straight half turned to the girls. "You two ok?"  
  
"Yes where fine. What was that?" Kaoru asked shushing Keiko till she fell asleep in her arms.  
  
"Not human, this threat has is most interesting. I can't explain as of yet but I  
  
wonder why he wants the little ones so much. What threat do they possess?" Not  
  
understanding this strange even he lifted Kaoru up and left back to camp. Finding the  
  
boy not harmed and still sleeping.  
  
"Kaoru we leave on the morrow at day break to a safer place." Sitting her down  
  
she laid Keiko down covering her up. Where do we go for safety though? We could  
  
return back to the dojo with the others its safe there. Yes!!! That's it! "Kenshin how  
  
about we head back to the....umm..." Looking around that voice could listening in so she  
  
leans against Kenshin and whispers in his ear. "dojo?"  
  
"I don't...well...maybe...but you're my captive!" How can he let his captive  
  
almost have him agree that's just not right!  
  
Kaoru sighed..."I'll still be your captive if that's what you want. But these  
  
children need shelter and safety and that's the best for them. PLEASE!" Kaoru got to her  
  
knees pleading grasping his clothing.  
  
"Oh fine!" Kenshin couldn't come up with a excuse not to but if she'd stay his  
  
captive it would be ok. I can't believe myself! I've become a softy!!!  
  
Kaoru cheered with glee..."Thank you Kenshin" Embracing his she felt hot  
  
suddenly and her lips moistened. Pulling back she shook her head and walked away.  
  
"good-night..."  
  
Kenshin could not understand her one little bit. She was a odd ball out of all the  
  
women he's come across but she was a tempting one at that. Smiling he sat by Kaoru her  
  
back to him as she acted to be asleep. Laying quietly he gently wrapped his arm around  
  
her waist getting comfortable against you warm back slowly falling asleep himself.  
  
Kaoru smiled and fell asleep quickly then usual.  
  
I know I take a little to long to get something out but I really mean it I'm busy...so I'm trying my best to keep up...*sighs* ...so please be patient with me!!! Keep the reviews coming and all return with more as soon as my school work lets me. Thank you! Love SweetChihiro! 


End file.
